


Воронёнок

by Easy_Owl



Series: Little Crow [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Angst, Assassination, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, Whaler!Corvo, younger Corvo, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Корво не стал лордом-защитником.Вместо этого его обучили, как Китобоя.Попутно он безнадежно влюбился Дауда.





	1. Корво

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289863) by [cobain_cleopatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobain_cleopatra/pseuds/cobain_cleopatra). 



Корво еще помнил Жизнь на Серконосе.  
  
Его отец работал на лесопилке, пока Корво и Беатрис присматривали за домом. В Карнаке их семья пользовалась уважением, в первую очередь за то, что их внешность, - темные глаза и волосы, - выдавали в них коренных уроженцев Серконоса; и кожа цвета кофе, как когда-то Корво сказала одна женщина; он так и не понял был ли это комплимент или же что-то иное.  
  
Карнака была славным местом и привлекала много приезжих. Но дом Корво располагался в стороне от популярных мест и городских достопримечательностей, так что иностранцы редко захаживали в тот район. Это и стало первой причиной, почему люди, пришедшие в их дом, не вызвали у него доверия.  
  
Тогда Корво было пятнадцать. Его отец переживал тяжелые времена. Они едва сводили концы с концами, но когда лесопилка закрылась, им едва удавалось поесть хотя бы раз в день. Корво понимал, почему его отец доверился этим людям, восприняв их приход, как благословение; незваные гости назвались рыбаками, сказали, что на их корабле Корво и Беатрис ждет лучшая жизнь, достойная работа, одним словом — будущее. На взгляд Корво, все это звучало слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, но он не мог винить отца за то, что тот согласился на это предложение; в конце концов, они были в отчаянном положении. А эти люди предлагали вполне достойный выход из ситуации, - плавать по островам и торговать рыбой.  
  
Чужаки заплатили отцу за Беатрис и Корво немного денег и пообещали ему, что его дети всегда будут сытыми и будут получать плату за свой труд. Пообещали разрешать им навещать его каждый раз, как их корабль будет швартоваться в Карнаке.  
  
А после убили его и сожгли их дом. Никаких следов, говорили они. Никто не отследит их и не поймает. Они не могли позволить людям узнать, что на самом деле являются пиратами и чем в действительности торгуют. Они отвели Корво и Беатрис на свой корабль, явно довольные «уловом». Сложно добыть привлекательных шлюх и рабов, говорили они, а за них двоих они планировали выручить приличную сумму, особенно за Беатрис.  
  
Корво не помнит, что почувствовал, - облегчение или ужас, - когда узнал, что они не единственные дети на борту. В трюме их, закованных в кандалы, было не меньше дюжины; девушки, в основном, и всего несколько юношей. И ни один из них не был старше восемнадцати; Корво считал, что был самым молодым среди них.  
  
Юноши выполняли работу по кораблю, привыкая к рабскому положению. Девушки же оставались в трюме, где их к новому предназначению приучала команда. Первый раз, когда Корво увидел, как капитан направился вниз, то попытался его остановить; и разжился шрамами на спине. Итог не изменился, - капитан все равно спустился в трюм.  
  
Беатрис умерла через месяц от болезни. Ее тело выбросили за борт, пока Корво драил палубу.  
Путь до Дануолла был долгим и Корво научился держать язык за зубами. К тому времени как корабль пришвартовался в столице, выжило всего четыре девушки и трое юношей. Четвертый повесился за ночь до прибытия.  
  
Старпом отправился торговаться с начальником порта и вернулся до крайности сердитым. Он сказал капитану, что им придется ждать наступления ночи, чтобы вывести детей с корабля и сбыть их покупателям.  
  
Пришла ночь и их вывели в порт. Дануолл не выглядел гостеприимным и казался серым; Корво запомнил свои первые впечатления: ничего похожего на красочные виды Карнаки.  
  
Но серость окружала их не долго. Они едва вышли из доков, как рубашка старпома пропиталась кровью из его вскрытого горла. Корво увидел, как еще один пират рухнул на колени, - из его груди торчало окровавленное лезвие. Их спаситель расправился с очередной своей жертвой и направился прямиком к остаткам команды.  
  
Корво едва успевал следить за происходящим; вдруг оказалось, что в живых остался только капитан. Он полз к кораблю, оставляя за собой широкий красный след.  
  
Корво был единственным, кто наблюдал за тем, как их спаситель подошел к капитану; ужасающее своей силой восхищение охватило его. Люди, что месяцами причиняли ему страдания, теперь лежали в грязи у его ног и захлебывались собственной кровью. Остался только капитан, который упорно рвался в сторону доков. Чужой сапог с силой опустился на его раненную ногу, вне всяких сомнений, сломав уцелевшие кости. Неизвестный благодетель стоял над капитаном с клинком в руке, готовый нанести последний удар.  
  
Но он замешкался и обернулся к детям. Его взгляд остановился на Корво; должно быть, он заметил что-то в его глазах.  
  
\- Он твой, - сказал мужчина и протянул Корво свое оружие.  
  
Так он познакомился с Даудом.


	2. Праздник Фуги

Праздник Фуги всегда был апогеем разрушения. Секс, хаос и убийства. Буйствующие члены городских банд бросали бутылки с зажигательной смесью в особняки богачей; Смотрители, забыв о своих Семи Запретах, проводили эту ночь с дешевыми шлюхами. Стражники лишь поощряли творившиеся вокруг беспорядки, забыв о чести мундира и нормах морали. Происходящее было даже поэтично, в каком-то садистском ключе.  
  
Как только взойдет солнце, события Праздника станут историей, как и во все предшествующие годы. И все дебоширы вернутся к своим благопристойным ролям. Смотрители вернутся в Аббатство, стражники — на свои посты, лорды и леди — в свои особняки, рядовые жители расползутся по домам.  
  
Огромные часы просто невозможно было не заметить. Оставалось пять часов до рассвета.  
  
Фейерверк взорвался рядом с крышей, на которой прятался Корво, однако тот не обратил на него никакого внимания. Клятые штуковины взрывались тут безостановочно уже на протяжении нескольких часов. Он сомневался, что они утихнут в ближайшее время, поэтому решил, что проще их игнорировать. Да и зрение в его сегодняшней работе было нужнее, чем слух. У Корво был прекрасный обзор на апартаменты в доме напротив; он успел найти кратчайший путь внутрь, на случай, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так. Не то, что бы Дауд не мог постоять за себя; Корво был прекрасно осведомлен о его способностях, однако после двух пинт гристольского сидра и полутора бутылок тивианского красного даже такой человек, как Дауд, немного помутился бы сознанием. И Корво совсем не хотелось бы сталкиваться с последствиями; Дауд и в хорошие-то дни был раздражителен, а с похмелья он всегда бывал особо вспыльчивым.  
  
Кстати, о нем; дверь в комнате напротив распахнулась, и внутрь, не разрывая поцелуя, ввалились двое. Они поспешно стащили сапоги, после чего Смотритель оказался припечатан к стене. Корво не узнал его, но лицо на всякий случай запомнил; шатен, почти рыжий, темные глаза. Осторожность никогда не была лишней. Корво было не важно, кто он, но форма Смотрителя оправдывала его присутствие здесь. Если бы не Праздник, этот культист убил бы еретика, не моргнув и глазом. Корво должен был знать его в лицо, чтобы быть точно уверенным, кого устранять, если тот вдруг решит упомянуть о своей встрече с Даудом по прошествии этой ночи.  
  
Все это вовсе не означало, что Корво нравилось этим заниматься, в частности, видеть, как Дауд касается того человека, как жадно целует его и прижимается к нему бедрами. Люди говорили _«Избегай лживого языка»_ , и, действительно, Корво солгал бы, сказав, что ему не больно наблюдать похожую картину каждый год. Но больше никто не присматривал за их лидером, и любое количество боли, эмоциональной или нет, стоило того, чтобы знать, что Дауд под присмотром. Что никто не убьет его и на этот раз. На Празднике Фуги могло произойти все, что угодно, и даже Нож Дануолла не был в безопасности. Поэтому Корво не выпускал его из поля зрения.  
  
Корво позволил себе немного расслабиться лишь когда фейерверки стали затихать, а голоса людей удалялись по проулкам от широких улиц. Дауд никогда не задерживался надолго, никогда не дожидался, пока его партнер проснется.  
  
Пока Дауд натягивал сапог не на ту ногу, Корво взглянут на башню с часами. Четыре утра. Два часа до рассвета.  
  
Он следовал за Даудом; тот, пошатываясь, перемещался с крыши на крышу, немного промахиваясь мимо конечной точки. Как будто у Корво было мало поводов для беспокойства этой ночью. Вот была бы умора, если бы великий ассасин встретил свою смерть не напоровшись на саблю Смотрителя, а просто сверзившись с крыши. О чем Корво не приходилось переживать, так это о том, что его заметят. Дауд никогда не замечал. Корво был удивлен, что тот, в нынешнем своем состоянии, вообще помнил дорогу в Торговый квартал.  
  
Уже светало, что, вероятно, помогало ему идти. Ко времени, когда они достигли Радшора, вдоль горизонта уже протянулось желтое зарево, - до рассвета оставалось около часа.  
  
Многие из Китобоев остались праздновать в Торговой палате; повсюду валялись битые бутылки из-под виски, в воде, ниже созданных ими самими троп, когда они только поселились в Радшоре, плавали их китобойные маски. Похоже, ребята повеселились на славу. По крайней мере, без видимых потерь раненными на этот раз. Корво перешагнул через Джордана и Галию, спавших в обнимку около дымохода. Эти двое были неразлучны с тех пор, как Галия присоединилась к ним несколько лет назад. Корво не мог сдержать досаду, глядя на них, однако чувствовал он ее не дольше нескольких секунд. Как ни крути, он никогда не встречал людей настолько созданных друг для друга.  
  
Корво отдавал себе отчет, что ведет себя, как параноик, - он не считал ночь оконченной, пока Дауд не входил на территорию Торговой палаты; его отпускало только тогда, когда он, используя Взгляд Бездны, убеждался, что Дауд благополучно влез через окно в собственную спальню.  
  
Над кварталом вставало солнце, знаменуя окончание Праздника Фуги. Еще один, как и десять предыдущих, завершился благополучно. Дауд в безопасности. Работа сделана; Корво честно старался не смеяться, называя так свои ежегодные дозоры. Ему проще было думать об этом, как о работе, как о чем-то, что _должно быть сделано_ , не приплетая никаких лишних чувств, вместо того, чтобы называть вещи своими именами. Думая об истинных своих мотивах, он чувствовал себя жалким полудурком.  
  
Корво отправился спать. В конце концов, это была долгая ночь.  
  
***  
Он проснулся ближе к вечеру, без всякой охоты, так и не отдохнув как следует, но, хотя бы, без похмелья, чем не могла похвастаться большая часть его товарищей. Как раз по пути на кухню он столкнулся с группой страдальцев, отбывавших в дозор и беспрестанно жаловавшихся на головную боль.  
  
Корво получил кружку кофе от Хобсона и направился к Рульфио в тренировочный зал. Тот заряжал мини-арбалеты, очевидно, ожидая прибытия новобранцев на обучение. Рульфио был не из тех, кто не знал меры в выпивке или прочих радостях, сопутствовавших Празднику Фуги, но сегодня он выглядел немного потрепанным и, совершенно очевидно, сам проснулся не так давно.  
  
\- Доброго вечера, - поприветствовал его Корво и взобрался на тренировочный манекен.  
  
\- А мне чего тоже не захватил? - Рульфио проводил взглядом его кружку.  
  
\- Сам сходи, знаешь, где кухня, - ответил Корво, шумно прихлебывая кофе, наслаждаясь недовольной миной Рульфио.  
  
\- Ты мерзопакостней, чем обычно, Аттано, - тот ехидно усмехался, не отвлекаясь от мини-арбалетов. - Что, тяжелая ночка?  
  
Корво молча смотрел в ответ.  
  
Рульфио был единственным, кто знал, как он проводил праздники; так получилось, что четыре года назад, как раз во время Праздника Фуги, их пути пересеклись. Он был не дурак; ему потребовалось всего пару минут послушать, как Корво несет чушь, пытаясь на ходу сочинить правдоподобную враку, чтобы понять за кем он следит и зачем. И он никогда не придавал этому большого значения, за что Корво был ему безмерно благодарен. Это, конечно, не значило, что Рульфио не подзуживал его на эту тему время от времени.  
  
\- Очевидно, не такая тяжелая, как выдалась у тебя, - съязвил Корво, разглядев покрасневшие глаза Рульфио и его усталые движения. - Где ты был?  
  
\- В Винном квартале, - он покачал головой, словно отчитывал сама себя. - И зачем я только позволили Ардану убедить себя пойти вместе с ним. Ему захотелось расквитаться с парнями из Боттл-Стрит за сломанную в прошлом месяце руку. Сам знаешь, какой он, - добавил он. - Буйный сукин сын, который никому спуску не даст.  
  
Корво оставалось только согласиться; Ардан был уроженцем Гристоля и имел привычку ругаться, как моряк. И уж точно был известен не за свою милосердную натуру.  
  
\- А где был _ты_?  
  
Корво опрокинул в рот остатки кофе, согревшего ему горло.  
  
\- В квартале особняков.  
  
\- И кто на этот раз? - Рульфио взглянул на него, кажется, даже с сочувствием. - Дворянин?  
  
\- Смотритель.  
  
\- Смотритель, значит, - вздохнул Рульфио. - Для одного из умнейших людей, которых я знаю, Дауд порой ведет себя, как полный кретин.  
  
\- Это же Праздник Фуги, - заметил Корво. - Он может делать все, что захочет.  
  
Рульфио хохотнул.  
  
\- Но это ведь Смотритель, - он с щелчком установил последний стальной болт, проверяя предохранитель, прежде чем положить мини-арбалет к остальным.  
  
\- Дмитрий как-то обмолвился, что у тебя тоже был Смотритель, - нахмурился Корво. - За несколько лет до того, как я прибился к вам.  
  
\- Это так, - вымученно согласился Рульфио. - Но это не я самый разыскиваемый еретик в империи.  
  
\- Туше, - Корво поставил кружку. - Хочешь, давай поборемся? Сам знаешь, щенки опоздают.  
  
\- Не называй их так, - засмеялся Рульфио и отошел в центр зала, принимая боевую стойку.  
  
\- Щенки есть щенки, - Корво стянул волосы в небрежный пучок и остановился напротив Рульфио, вставая в защитную позицию. Он не мог тягаться с Рульфио в силе, но был куда проворнее его. - Они ж ни стрелять, ни драться ни хрена не умеют.  
  
\- Ты сам таким когда-то был, - заметил Рульфио и ударил сбоку.  
  
Корво пригнулся, пропуская удар над головой.  
  
\- Я был лучше, чем они.  
  
Рульфио знал, что крыть ему нечем. Корво был одним из лучших. Уже в возрасте пятнадцати лет он демонстрировал превосходные навыки и за прошедшее десятилетие только отточил свои умения.  
  
\- У тебя, знаешь ли, гораздо более отвратительный характер, - поддел его Рульфио, а его удар едва не угодил Корво в плечо. - Мне больше нравится тренировать их.  
  
Корво поймал его руку, когда Рульфио шагнул ближе для еще одного замаха, и опрокинул старшего товарища на пол.  
  
\- Тебе нравится их тренировать, потому что они не могут побить тебя, - ехидно усмехнулся он. - Я понимаю. Старичку, вроде тебя, просто необходим заряд уверенности.  
  
Он пропустил удар по ногам и грянулся спиной о пол.  
  
\- А щенку, вроде тебя, просто необходимо научиться уважать старших, - ответил Рульфио, пока они лежали на полу и переводили дыхание.  
  
\- Веселитесь, как я погляжу?  
  
Они оба вздрогнули и взглянули в сторону, откуда раздался хриплый голос. Корво знал, что не пройдет много времени прежде, чем Дауд явится их распекать. Повод тут был вовсе не обязателен; с похмелья у Дауда всегда было премерзкое настроение.  
  
\- Поднимайтесь, - приказал он, грубее, чем обычно. Еще один побочный эффект похмелья.  
  
Они подчинились; Рульфио смутился, а Корво смотрел Дауду в глаза. Странно это было, таращиться на него всю ночь издали, и после вдруг оказаться под его прямым взглядом, который, к слову, делал с Корво страшные вещи.  
  
Дауд отчитал их за безделие и буквально затолкал в зал дюжину новобранцев.  
  
\- Проследи за тем, чтобы к закату они могли попасть хоть в какую-нибудь мишень.  
  
Несчастные щенки были напуганы до полусмерти. Дауд оказывал такой эффект на большинство новых Китобоев. «Да и на некоторых мастеров тоже», - подумал Корво. Киллиан, например, до сих пор вздрагивал, если мимо него проходил Дауд.  
  
Рульфио выстроил новичков в шеренгу, и каждый из них взял по мини-арбалету, которые он подготавливал до этого.   
  
Довольный увиденным, Дауд повернулся к Корво.  
  
\- Аттано. За мной.  
  
\- Сэр, - и Корво последовал за ним на верхний этаж.  
  
После короткой остановки, во время которой Дауд отчитал Финна и Дженкинса за то, в каком виде они оставили архив, они вошли в кабинет. Тот был пуст, если не считать Томаса, стоявшего возле письменного стола. Корво подозревал, что тот не принимал участия в Празднике Фуги, но с Томасом никогда нельзя было знать наверняка. Это не человек, а ходячая загадка.  
  
Корво встал на свое место перед столом, пока Дауд обходил его и, нахмурившись, копался среди отчетов и листовок.  
  
Отыскав нужную бумагу, он передал ее Корво.  
  
\- Альдер Круниган. Узнаешь его?  
  
Корво посмотрел на портрет. Тощий крысомордый богач.  
  
\- Он портной. Владеет магазином в ткацком квартале.  
  
Дауд коротко кивнул и сел за стол.  
  
\- Большая часть его материала лишь подделка под дорогие ткани, - добавил Корво. - Он обманывает своих клиентов ради собственной выгоды.  
  
\- Одна из покупательниц узнала об этом, - пояснил Дауд. - Она потеряла на его товарах существенную сумму и теперь хочет его смерти.  
  
Корво положил портрет на стол.  
  
\- Почему ты не поручишь это Захарии?  
  
\- Захарии не достает осторожности, - хмыкнул Дауд. - К тому же, клиент пожелал, чтобы все выглядело, как самоубийство.  
  
_«Уйди незамеченным»_ так и не прозвучало. Корво всегда оставался незаметным, только если сам не хотел обратного.  
  
\- Понятно.  
  
\- Тогда завтра, - Даул передал портрет Крунигана Томасу, а тот прикрепил его к доске, на которой висели листовки с другими целями.  
  
\- Я смогу сделать все сегодня.  
  
\- Сегодня я никому не доверю ничего делать, - Дауд смерил его ехидным взглядом. - Только не после Праздника, - добавил он и устало сжал переносицу пальцами, увидев, как Ринальдо едва не кувыркнулся, выходя по привычному маршруту Китобоев, через окно. - Отправляйся завтра.  
  
\- Я...  
  
\- Завтра, - рыкнул Дауд. - Это приказ.  
  
Корво отступил, зная, что перечить ему нельзя. Это все равно, что подписать себе смертный приговор. Однако злиться на такую несправедливость Корво ничего не мешало.  
  
\- Если это все, то я пойду.  
  
Дауд отрывисто кивнул.  
  
\- Возвращайся в тренировочный зал.  
  
Корво развернулся на выход.  
  
\- Аттано.  
  
Тот обернулся.  
  
\- Останешься там до конца недели, - сказал Дауд, не поднимая взгляда от того, что начал писать, чем бы оно ни было. - Рульфио нужна помощь с новой группой.  
  
\- Есть, сэр, - скрипнул зубами Корво.  
  
Очень уж не хотелось возвращаться, однако он еще не настолько отупел, чтобы не подчиняться приказам. В последний раз, когда Китобой покинул свой пост без ведома Дауда, тот был назначен вести наблюдение за особняком Бойлов в течение месяца. Бедолага Владко говорил, что его до сих пор мучили кошмары о гремевших там скандалах, невольным свидетелем которых он стал.  
  
Корво приплелся обратно в зал, чтобы доложиться Рульфио о полученном приказе, и остаток вечера провел в компании его самодовольной ухмылки и дюжины новобранцев, с которыми предстояло нянчиться до следующей недели.


	3. Круниган

С началом чумы многие представители знати покинули Ткацкий квартал. Осиротевший район не долго оставался без хозяев. В данный момент за территорию бились две банды; Шляпники урвали себе текстильную фабрику, а Мертвые Угри — прибрежную территорию с причалом.  
  
Угри Корво нравились, а вот Шляпники не очень.  
  
Засев над пешеходной аллеей, Корво наблюдал, как несколько членов обеих банд обмениваются колкостями с противоположных сторон улицы. Насмешка, ответ, насмешка, ответ, - и так по кругу. Вскоре Корво стал сомневаться в том, что они, наконец, подерутся, и отправился дальше.  
  
Перенесясь на аллею, он смог разглядеть магазин Альдера Крунигана. Небольшой, но, вне всяких сомнений, роскошно обставленный изнутри. Квартал остался популярным местом среди членов высшего общества Дануолла, даже несмотря на идущую полным ходом войну между двумя бандами. На аллее было достаточно людно, и Корво прятался в тенях.  
  
_«Намного легче было бы сделать это прошлой ночью»_ , - сердился про себя Корво. Но Дауд же не знал, что Праздник тот провел не напиваясь до беспамятства, не в бессмысленных драках и даже не трахаясь с кем попало. Вчерашним вечером он справедливо полагал, что Корво не сможет безукоризненно выполнить эту работу. Так что Корво скрипнул зубами от досады и проник в магазин Крунигана.  
  
Вошел он через незапертое окно наверху, достаточно большое, чтобы Корво мог пролезть через него. Он был выше большинства Китобоев, но и худым при этом, чтобы спокойно проскальзывать в тех местах, куда остальные влезали с трудом.  
  
Он слышал, как Круниган разговаривал с кем-то. Голоса шли с первого этажа; похоже, у него был покупатель. Корво страсть как хотелось вмешаться и не дать бедолаге потратить деньги на пару туфель из поддельной бычьей кожи или такое же поддельное меховое пальто. Но Дауд отдал предельно четкий приказ. «Нельзя, чтобы тебя увидели».  
  
Так что он принялся бесшумно бродить из комнаты в комнату; с его первого задания прошло уже много времени, и тогда он был совсем неловким, но Дауд и Рульфио хорошо обучили его.  
  
Наконец-то, колокольчик над входом звякнул, что означало, что покупатель ушел. Корво, уже составив план, перенесся на высокие книжные полки и затаился, терпеливо выжидая. Вскоре Круниган поднялся по лестнице, напевая себе под нос мотив «Пьяного китобоя».  
  
Корво бесшумно спрыгнул на пол и последовал за ним в ванную. Круниган копался в шкафчике под раковиной, когда Корво приставил свой клинок к его спине. Тот замер, а потом выпрямился, встретившись с ним взглядом в отражении зеркала.  
  
\- Мистер Круниган, - поприветствовал его Корво. Глаза Крунигана расширились от ужаса. - Должно быть, вы разыскиваете свою опасную бритву.  
  
Он сглотнул; Корво видел, как дернулся его кадык.  
  
\- Кто послал тебя? Как ты пробрался в мой дом?  
  
\- Опасная бритва, мистер Круниган, - терпеливо напомнил Корво. - Она на краю раковины. Возьмите ее, пожалуйста.  
  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - Круниган дрожащими пальцами взял бритву за рукоять. - Что тебе нужно?  
  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы вы поднесли бритву к своему горлу.  
  
\- У меня есть деньги, - заныл Круниган. - Много денег...  
  
Корво чуть сильнее вдавил острие клинка ему в спину.  
  
\- Поднесите бритву к своему горлу.  
  
Круниган подчинился, его рука тряслась.  
  
\- Можешь взять, все, что захочешь! Все, что у меня есть — твое, если отпустишь меня!  
  
Свободной рукой Корво накрыл его пальцы, удерживая бритву.  
  
\- Пожалуйста! Я же даже не знаю причины! - Круниган умоляюще смотрел в отражение Корво. - Это из-за моих товаров? Из-за пальто? Из-за платьев?  
  
\- Все они — подделка, - удовлетворил его любопытство Корво.  
  
Круниган звучно сглотнул.  
  
\- Этого больше не повторится! Я клянусь!  
  
Корво вдавил лезвие бритвы в его кожу.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
Он полоснул по чужому горлу, и брызнувшая кровь залила зеркало. Как только Круниган перестал конвульсивно дергаться, Корво отпустил его, позволив телу упасть на раковину, головой в ее чашу; кровь утекала через сливное отверстие. Корво положил бритву на пол, под правую руку Крунигана, словно бы она выпала из его пальцев. Выглядело все вполне естественным. Оставалась только записка.  
  
Корво вымыл руки в ванной. Обойдя лужу крови, он направился в спальню Крунигана, где раздобыл перьевую ручку, чернила, чистый лист бумаги и еще один лист, исписанный самим Круниганом. Рульфио учил его подделывать почерк; после пары неуспешных попыток скопировать почерк портного у него на руках была прекрасная фальшивка, сообщающая миру о решении Крунигана расстаться с жизнью; и о съедавшем его чувстве вины за годы, что он продавал поддельные товары ничего не подозревающим покупателям.  
  
Корво положил записку на подушку почившего портного, прихватил по дороге колешь с прикроватного столика и ушел через то же окно, что и входил.  
  
Он легко миновал аллею и добрался до крыш незамеченным. Крунигана скоро найдут, поэтому Корво, не теряя времени, направился к набережной.  
  
Он встретился с заказчиком снаружи комплекса апартаментов с видом на территорию Мертвых Угрей. Нанявшая их женщина показалась ему милой, для представительницы знати; она не была разодета, как некоторые, и обладала приятными манерами.  
  
Она улыбнулась, когда Корво приблизился к ней.  
  
\- Мисс Блэр?  
  
\- Джейн, - настояла она.  
  
\- Джейн. С Альдером Круниганом покончено, - он протянул ей кошель, который нашел в спальне. - Полагаю, он задолжал Вам это за Вашу покупку.  
  
Она приняла кошель и отдала ему плату за выполненную работы.  
  
\- Большое Вам спасибо, молодой человек, - она внимательно оглядела его. - Ах, боже мой, Вы ведь _действительно_ молоды. Сколько Вам лет?  
  
\- Двадцать пять, - Корво терпеть не мог, когда заказчиков тянуло на поговорить.  
  
\- Боже-боже, - Джейн Блэр обмахнулась ладошкой от удивления. - Что ж, передайте мои благодарности Вашим... эмм... людям, - нашлась она и, помахав ему на прощание, вернулась в свои апартаменты.  
  
Ткацкий квартал был на другом конце города от Радшора, и чтобы добраться до дома нужно было потратить пару часов. Пересечь Ренхевен пешим ходом можно было только через мост Колдуин, и дом Королевского лекаря был как раз по пути. Корво никогда не мог отказать себе и не подглядеть за происходящим внутри.  
  
Соколов редко бывал поблизости, а когда бывал, то запирался в своей оранжерее, занимаясь Чужой знает чем. Поэтому Корво удивился, увидев натурфилософа на первом этаже, за мольбертом. Тот был не один.  
  
Корво присмотрелся к тому, кто составлял ему компанию. Высокая худая женщина, бледная, с коротко стриженными черными волосами и опасно острыми ногтями. Рисовала она, а Соколов, по видимому, наблюдал. Корво озадаченно свел брови. Он не слышал о том, что Соколов брал себе ученика.  
  
Женщина смело и размашисто орудовала кистью, не жалея красок; совсем не похоже на стиль самого Соколова, который Корво находил достаточно скучным.  
  
Корво подобрался ближе, оставаясь на трубах вентиляции, шедших через всю комнату. Он пригляделся к картине. Это был портрет Дауда.  
  
Или, по меньшей мере, кого-то, кто был чрезвычайно на него похож. Корво прищурился. Нет, это точно он. Этот шрам, рваной линией сбегавший по правой щеке через глаз, он ни с чем не спутал бы.  
  
\- Да, дорогая моя, очень хорошо, - Соколов рассыпался в похвале, пока кисть женщины выплясывала по холсту.  
  
Корво знал, что Королевский лекарь однажды уже писал портрет Дауда. Он не знал предыстории, но Рульфио упоминал, что это произошло в ту зиму, что Дауд провел в Академии. Никто не знал нынешнее местонахождение портрета. И Корво намеревался разыскать его когда-нибудь.  
  
И, вне всяких сомнений, Дауд должен знать о новой картине и странной женщине. Насчет нее у Корво были дурные предчувствия.  
  
*  
Прежде, чем подняться на верхний этаж, Корво заглянул в тренировочный зал. Ему нужно было рассказать Рульфио где он был и зачем до того, как помочь ему с новичками.  
  
Картина не выходила у него из головы всю дорогу до Радшора. Люминесцирующие цвета и тревожный стиль все никак не покидали его мысли. Чем быстрее Дауд узнает, тем лучше. К тому же, он хотел бы узнать, что Круниган устранен. Корво в очередной раз проверил, что плата мисс Блэр все еще находится в его кармане.  
  
Корво заглянул в зал и нахмурился. С новичками возился Дмитрий.  
  
\- Дмитрий, - поприветствовал он его.  
  
Китобой вытаращил на него свои голубые глазища, но, увидев его, выдохнул с облегчением.  
  
\- Корво, - он взглянул на новобранцев и утянул его в сторону.  
  
\- Где Рульфио?  
  
\- Наверху, - Дмитрий нервничал. - Дауд вызвал его к себе. И велел отправить тебя к ним, как только ты вернешься.  
  
\- Что стряслось?  
  
\- Я не знаю, - покачал головой Дмитрий. - Кажется, ничего хорошего.  
  
\- Тогда я пошел наверх.  
  
Дмитрий не то хлопнул его по плечу, не то подтолкнул за него же к окну.  
  
\- Удачи, что бы там ни было, - обеспокоенно добавил он. - А то Дауд был совсем не в духе, когда спускался в последний раз.  
  
\- А он всегда не в духе, - пробормотал себе под нос Корво.  
  
Он выскользнул из окна в маленький дворик и перенесся в архивную комнату. Финн и Дженкинс все еще прибирались там после вчерашнего. Оба они кивнули Корво, когда тот прошел мимо.  
  
Корво помедлил с тем, чтобы войти. Сквозь стекло в дверях он видел сидящего за столом Дауда, Томаса рядом с ним, и Билли, что стояла в стороне от них. Рульфио стоял спиной ко входу, уперевшись руками в письменный стол, и говорил с Даудом на повышенных тонах. Никто никогда, на памяти Корво, не повышал голос на Дауда.  
  
Слова были приглушенными, но их можно было расслышать.  
  
\- Откажи ему!  
  
\- Я не могу этого сделать, и ты это знаешь. Он знает, где мы.  
  
\- Это глупо! Мы не сможем это осуществить, даже если хотели бы! Откажи ему, и пусть он ищет кого-то другого для этой грязной работы. Мы можем избавиться от него, на этот раз навсегда.  
  
\- И кого же он найдет? Я не могу отказаться, Рульфио.  
  
\- Дауд...  
  
\- Если я откажусь, он пришлет каждого Смотрителя в городе к нашему порогу. Ты готов вот так рискнуть людьми? Потому что я не готов.  
  
\- Это просто безумие... - Рульфио устало потер руками лицо.  
  
Дмитрий был прав, Корво понял это по взглядам собравшихся людей. Дело было дрянь. Он вошел туда, прерывая Рульфио на полуслове.  
  
\- Где тебя черти носили? - раздраженно спросил Рульфио.  
  
Да, он был не на шутку встревожен, но и Корво не был в настроении для допроса.  
  
\- Отстань, - он ограничился простыми фразами. - Работу выполнял, - он встал рядом с Рульфио и положил на стол плату от мисс Блэр. - Круниган мертв. Дмитрий сказал, что ты просил меня подняться.  
  
На Дауда Корво смотрел с тяжелым сердцем. Казалось, что их лидер был в полном раздрае. Обычно аккуратно зачесанные волосы были в беспорядке, словно он запускал в них пальцы от отчаяния. И было что-то в его глазах, что он старался не показывать.  
  
Корво распознал в них страх и почувствовал как у него защемило сердце.  
  
\- Зачем ты хотел меня видеть?  
  
Дауд колебался.  
  
\- Скажи ему, - Билли лишь сдержанно пожала плечами, когда тот взглянул на нее. - Ему стоит знать.  
Дауд вздохнул и потер пальцами лоб, словно пытался сгладить головную боль.  
  
\- Берроуз вышел с нами на связь.  
  
Корво мгновенно напрягся. Берроуз был той еще сволочью. Он нанимал их бесчисленное число раз, по разнообразнейшим причинам. Например, чтобы устранить соперника, или чтобы они похитили кого-нибудь для его личных целей. Он был трусом, но не идиотом, и на руках у него был козырь, помогавший держать Дауда на коротком поводке. Он знал, что они базировались в Торговом квартале; если бы Дауд и его люди отказались подчиняться, он бы, не мешкая, направил каждого Смотрителя в Дануолле в Радшор, чтобы арестовать их или перебить.  
  
\- Чего он хочет? - Корво постарался совладать с лицом.  
  
\- Дауд... - молящим голосом сказал Рульфио. - Не впутывай его в это дело.  
  
\- Я в состоянии говорить за себя, - огрызнулся Корво. Он знал, что Рульфио всегда действовал из лучших побуждений, но порой бывал чересчур заботливым, к тому же, Корво давно не был ребенком. - Я предпочел бы знать, что происходит.  
  
Дауд смерил его изучающим взглядом. Корво старался стоять смирно и не нервничать под таким пристальным вниманием.  
  
\- Он хочет заключить с нами контракт.  
  
Рульфио шумно выдохнул.  
  
\- Это просто безумие, - повторился он и принялся мерить комнату шагами.  
  
\- Кто цель? - Корво сделал вид, что не обращает на него никакого внимания.  
  
Томас передал ему портрет, прилагавшийся к предложению о заключении контракта. Корво взглянул на него, и в ту же секунду и картина, и странная женщина стали наименьшей из причин для беспокойства.  
  
\- Джессамина Колдуин.


	4. Джессамина

Корво уже давно так не нервничал во время работы.  
  
Они взяли под контроль рубку управления шлюзом. Двое стражников похрапывали в углу; не было причин устранять их. У Дауда всегда была четкая позиция относительно побочных жертв, - до тех пор, пока не возникала такая необходимость, они не убивали никого, кроме обозначенной жертвы.  
  
Сейчас им нужно было дождаться возвращения Томаса и Билли. Они ушли разведать обстановку на крыше и проверить, свободна ли она от возможных наблюдателей. Берроуз должен был распустить стражников, несущих караул в саду, так что им не нужно было волноваться об их вмешательстве.  
Все должно было пройти проще, чем ожидалось. Что не означало, что Корво это было на нраву.  
  
\- Умерь беспокойные руки, - шепнул ему Джордан.  
  
\- Прости, - Корво не заметил, что его пальцы отбивали нервную дробь по стене.  
  
\- Ты нервничаешь. Не похоже на тебя.  
  
Корво знал это и сам.  
  
\- Потому что эта работа выходит за рамки привычной.  
  
Джордан не стал с ним спорить.  
  
Корво перевел взгляд на своих товарищей; в полевую группу все они были отобраны по способностям. Ардан сутуло подпирал стену и похрустывал костяшками. Федор охранял один из входов в контрольную рубку. Дауд рыскал поблизости, с выражением полного безразличия на лице. Корво никогда прежде не видел его таким.  
  
Корво и Джордан ждали у другой двери в рубку, ожидая возвращения Томаса и Билли.  
  
Джордан тоже посматривал, как ведут себя остальные.  
  
\- Похоже, не только мы тут на грани срыва, - шепнул он.  
  
Корво был с ним согласен, - в воздухе висело ощутимое напряжение.  
  
\- Что Галия сказала, когда узнала, что ты тоже идешь? – спросил Корво, чтобы отвлечься от гудящего беспокойства. Обычно, он куда комфортнее ощущал себя в тишине, но знал, что остальные не разделяют его предпочтение.  
  
\- Да все нормально, - пожал Джордан плечами. – Недовольна, конечно, что меня привлекли, но я не мог отказаться, когда Дауд позвал меня, - он покачал головой и улыбнулся. – Она делает вид, что не переживает.  
  
Корво задумчиво прикусил щеку изнутри.   
  
\- Наверное, это здорово, когда кто-то за тебя волнуется.  
  
Что-то двинулось на самом краю поля его зрения. Корво выглянул из рубки, - на лестнице стояли Томас и Билли. Оба они кивнули, и у Корво засосало под ложечкой.  
  
\- Все чисто, - передал он остальным.  
  
\- Выдвигаемся, - отдал команду Дауд.  
  
Корво и Джордан шли впереди; преодолев лестницу, они обошли стену и обнаружили нескольких стражников, лежащих без сознания, - дело рук Томаса и Билли.  
  
Они перенеслись на крышу шлюза, откуда открывался вид на сад Башни Дануолла. Корво уселся на карнизе и наблюдал, как гвардейцы покидают свои посты. Должно быть, это Берроуз дал им приказ разойтись. Он увидел и самого начальника Тайной службы, беседующего с Соколовым, капитаном Карноу и Верховным Смотрителем Кэмпбеллом. Глядя на Королевского Лекаря, Корво сощурился и попытался припомнить, что же так взволновало его, когда он видел его в последний раз…  
  
\- Цели без охраны?  
  
Корво вздрогнул, услышав хриплый голос слишком близко от себя. Он внимательно осмотрел сад Башни и беседку, в которой разговаривали женщина и маленькая девочка.  
  
\- Они одни.  
  
Нет, они не ждали, что кто-то составит императрице компанию. Королевский Защитник скончался от чумы месяц назад, но найти ему достойную замену еще не успели.   
  
\- Так мы идем туда? - нетерпеливо спросила Билли, и все пришли в движение.  
  
Дауд жестом остановил их.  
  
\- Пока что оставайтесь на месте.  
  
\- Нужно убедиться, что гвардейцы ушли, и что Берроуз контролирует стражников Карноу, - согласился Томас.  
  
Берроуз отвел капитана к Соколову, предлагая оценить написанный им портрет. Всего в нескольких метрах от них, приосанившись в своем кроваво-красном камзоле, стоял позировавший для картины Верховный Смотритель. Королевский Лекарь, казалось, был не доволен своей работой. Корво не винил его; модель у него была так себе.  
  
\- Ардан, Федор, Джордан — оцепить беседку, - Дауд начал приводить их план в действие. - Убедитесь, что цели не сбегут. Томас и Билли — наблюдайте за территорией. Корво — отвечаешь за безопасность девочки.  
  
Все они напряженно кивнули.  
  
\- Сейчас или никогда, сэр, - предупредил Ардан, наблюдавший за Карноу; тот дал себя заговорить и отвлекся.  
  
Дауд выждал для верности еще несколько секунд, пальцами отстукивая по черепице ход времени. А затем скомандовал наступление.  
  
\- Вперед.  
  
Ардан, Федор и Джордан исчезли с крыши и перенеслись к беседке, окружая ее. Томас и Билли заняли наблюдательные позиции, следя за капитаном Карноу и остальными стражниками.  
  
Императрица испуганно прижала к себе свою дочь, и Дауд подал Корво сигнал к действию. Они перенеслись в беседку, и Дауд схватил Эмили за руку, буквально оттаскивая ребенка от матери.  
Императрица метнулась следом за ней.  
  
\- Нет! Отойди от нее! - она толкнула Дауда, и тот потерял равновесие на секунду, ослабляя хватку.  
  
Эмили попыталась убежать, но Корво перехватил ее и прижал к себе.  
  
\- Не сопротивляйся, - предупредил он ее со всем возможным спокойствием. - Ты ничего не сможешь сделать.  
  
Но она все равно рвалась прочь, не сводя широко распахнутых глаз с императрицы.  
  
\- Мама!  
  
Императрица было шагнула в их сторону, но хлесткая пощечина отбросила ее назад. Пальцы Дауда сомкнулись на ее шее; в другой руке, наготове, он держал меч.  
  
\- Нет! Мама, беги! _Нет!_ \- закричала Эмили; по ее щекам текли слезы.  
  
И время для Корво словно замедлилось; Дауд наступал, крепко держа свою добычу, императрица тянулась к своей дочери, до смерти боясь за ее жизнь, Эмили боялась за нее. Воспоминание о том, как он наблюдал за смертью собственного отца, так резко поднялось из глубин памяти, что практически вышибло из него дух. Не должен ребенок становиться свидетелем подобной трагедии.  
  
Корво развернул Эмили, прижимая ее голову к своему плечу, не давая смотреть, и как раз вовремя; Дауд пронзил императрицу своим мечом. Он вытащил его, обагренный темной кровью, и позволил ей упасть на землю.  
  
Эмили взвыла и попыталась повернуть голову. Прежде, чем она преуспела, Корво перенес их обоих на крышу шлюза, оставляя суматоху далеко позади.  
  
Девочка дрожала; ее тело сотрясали рыдания, но она не отпускала сжатые в кулаки руки, вцепившись в форму Корво. Она выглядела совсем, как он и Беатрис, когда их отца зарезали у них на глазах, а родной дом спалили дотла.  
  
Он просто обязан был сказать хоть что-то. Корво знал, что это все лишь вопрос времени, когда Дауд и остальные прибудут сюда, поэтому он не стал тянуть. Он снял свою маску, бросил ее на крышу и встал на колени, чтобы поравняться в росте с Эмили.  
  
\- Послушай меня, - он обнял ее лицо ладонями.  
  
Ее темные, мокрые от слез, глаза встретились с его.  
  
\- Этот мир жесток, - сказал он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно и спокойно. - А люди еще более жестокие. Ты должна быть сильной, - он вытер ее слезы. - Теперь у тебя нет другого выбора, маленькая императрица.  
  
Дрожащими руками Эмили вцепилась в его воротник. Но Корво видел, что под болью, шоком и растерянностью была решимость. Интересно, Дауд и в нем увидел что-то похожее, когда десять лет назад предложил ему свой меч?  
  
Когда Корво воткнул ей в руку усыпляющий дротик, она уже не выглядела такой напуганной. Это обнадеживало и дарило Корво что-то близкое к облегчению. Возможно, она справится со всем этим, в свое время.  
  
К тому времени, как Корво снова надел маску и поднял Эмили на руки, рядом появились Билли и Томас. Оба они посмотрели в сторону беседки.  
  
\- Дело сделано? - спросил он.  
  
\- Сделано.  
  
Остальные появились через несколько секунд.  
  
\- Нужно уходить, - Джордан кивнул на хаос, начавшийся в низу. - И побыстрее.  
  
Стражники наводнили сад, и Корво заметил среди толпы Берроуза и Верховного Смотрителя. От самодовольного вида этой парочки у Корво горчило во рту; видимо, недели, проведенные ими за плетением интриг, наконец, окупились.  
  
\- Лучше тогда отдать девчонку, - сказал Ардан отходя от края крыши. - Эти пафосные задницы будут ждать нас на границе Делового квартала, - он говорил о близнецах Пендлтон. Об их семье Корво не слышал ничего хорошего, но репутация братьев была еще хуже.  
  
Корво неосознанно покрепче прижал к себе Эмили. Он надеялся, что он ней будут заботиться, независимо от того, где Берроуз хотел ее спрятать. Малодушно с его стороны было рассчитывать на это, и Ардан припечатал бы его лбом об стену, решись он признать это вслух. Но думать иначе он все равно не мог; дети всегда были его слабым местом.  
  
\- Ведите, сэр, - услышал он голос Томаса.  
  
И только после этого Корво осознал, что Дауда не было во главе их колонны, как обычно. Когда тот прошел мимо, чтобы увести их от Башни, Корво увидел, что у него дрожали руки  
  
*  
\- Поверить не могу, что вас, придурков, не схватили.  
  
Билли вздохнула.  
  
\- Расслабься уже.  
  
\- Расслабься, она сказала, - горько усмехнулся Рульфио.  
  
Он все еще был зол из-за этой работы. Он не прекращал сыпать проклятьями с тех пор, как они ступили в тренировочный зал. Они с Билли рычали друг на друга уже добрые полчаса, но Корво не вмешивался.  
  
\- Мы бы смогли дать отпор Смотрителям, если бы Берроуз прислал их сюда. Нам не нужно было соглашаться.  
  
\- Это глупо! Они перебили бы нас еще на подходе к Палате.  
  
\- Ты не можешь этого знать.  
  
\- Я знаю наверняка, - Билли пожала плечами. - К тому же, нам неплохо заплатили.  
  
\- И все равно мне это не нравится.  
  
\- Да кому какое дело, что тебе нравится, а что нет, Рульфио? Что сделано, то сделано, и денег нам теперь хватит на целый месяц, - Билли развернулась и пошла на выход. - Если тебя что-то не устраивает, обсуди это с Даудом.  
  
Корво и Рульфио смотрели ей в спину.  
  
\- Эта женщина... - процедил сквозь зубы Рульфио.  
  
\- Вы как два волкодава в период гона.  
  
Рульфио смерил его недовольным взглядом.  
  
\- Рад, что неясное будущее империи тебя забавляет.  
  
\- Я и забыл, что ты у нас политик, - проворчал Корво, привычно взгромоздившийся на тренировочный манекен.  
  
Рульфио стащил ботинок и запустил им в Корво, метя в голову.  
  
\- Стоило дать Смотрителям прийти только ради того, чтобы они отрезали тебе язык и забрали тебя с собой.  
  
\- Ты бы скучал, - Корво бросил ботинок обратно и потер плечо.  
  
Рульфио задумался, и потряс головой.  
  
\- Бездна тебя задери, и правда, скучал бы.  
  
Корво улыбнулся.  
  
Надев ботинок, Рульфио сложил руки на груди.  
  
\- Так что, в Башне действительно не возникло никаких проблем?  
  
Корво старательно гнал от себя воспоминание о дрожащих руках Дауда.  
  
\- Не случилось ничего, достойного упоминания.  
  
\- Это что-то новенькое, - вздохнул Рульфио. - Ардан же вечно рвется в драку со стражниками. Видимо, эта работа действительно отличается от остальных, - он умолк на минутку, принимая крайне задумчивый вид. - И все же я не думаю, что это стоило тех денег.  
  
\- Дауд согласился не из-за денег, - вступился за него Корво. - Если бы мы не взяли этот заказ, на наши головы свалилось бы огромное количество дерьма. Он защищал нас.  
  
Рульфио смотрел на него и на его лице четко читалось сострадание.   
  
\- Не надо, - предупредил его Корво, едва тот открыл рот. - Мне не нужна твоя жалость.  
  
Что бы Рульфио ни хотел сказать, он проглотил непроизнесенные слова.  
  
\- Пусть он и защищал нас, но ему не следовало впутывать ни тебя, ни Джордана.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- Он не должен был брать вас с собой в Башню. Только не на это дело.  
  
\- Мы с Джорданом прекрасно справились, - нахмурился Корво.  
  
\- Я не это имел в виду, - в очередной раз вздохнул Рульфио. - Вы еще дети.  
  
\- Джордану двадцать шесть. И если ты не заметил, то и я давно уже не тот тощий сопляк, которого ты взялся воспитывать десять лет тому назад, - указал на себя Корво; он, по меньшей мере, на три дюйма перегнал Рульфио в росте.  
  
\- Да, теперь ты высокий сопляк. Поздравляю, - покачал головой Рульфио. - Я не считаю, что ты не в состоянии постоять за себя, - признал он. - Я знаю, что можешь. Наверное, мне стоит перестать пытаться защищать тебя ото всех напастей так часто. В конце концов, я тебе не отец.  
  
\- Ты все равно, что он, - сказал Корво. Пусть он ненавидел, когда с ним нянчились, Рульфио всегда приглядывал за ним. И Корво был за это благодарен. - Хоть и похож на миногу, - добавил он, заставив старшего товарища расхохотаться.  
  
\- Ладно, мелкий засранец. Сходишь проверить как там Дауд, ради меня? Узнай, чему завтра начать учить новичков, - сказал Рульфио, поднимаясь со своего места, и направился к сложенному снаряжению. - Сегодня я справлюсь с их тренировкой и сам.  
  
\- Дауд велел нам его не беспокоить, - ответил Корво, но со своего насеста все же спрыгнул.  
  
\- Ну вот мы и проверим, можешь ли ты постоять за себя, - Рульфио приподнял одну бровь. - Удачи.  
  
Корво выпрыгнул из окна в маленький дворик.  
  
\- Вот же сволочь, - буркнул он себе под нос.  
  
\- Я все слышу! - раздался из зала голос Рульфио.  
  
\- С твоим-то слухом, старикан?  
  
\- Засранец.  
  
Корво перенесся в архив и направился в офис. По дороге ему встретился Юрий с миской супа в руках. Тот, заметив Корво, нахмурился.  
  
\- Ты в офис, что ли, чешешь?  
  
\- Ага.  
  
Юрий присвистнул.  
  
\- Помереть, никак, хочешь, Аттано. Приказано же было не соваться.  
  
\- Рульф попросил зайти.  
  
\- Я утром приду проверю, нет ли там твоего хладного трупа. Спокойной ночи.  
  
\- И тебе того же.  
  
Корво проскользнул офис и прикрыл за собой дверь. Нижний этаж был пуст. После завершения заказа Дауда, как правило, можно было обнаружить за письменным столом, составляющего план для следующего задания или читающего отчеты.  
  
У самой лестницы Корво заметил книгу. Та лежала раскрытой, корешком вверх, словно ее скинули с верхнего этажа.  
  
Корво замялся. Второй этаж офиса был личной территорией Дауда. Но что-то совершенно точно было не так. Корво подошел к лестнице и подобрал книгу, решив, что ее возвращение будет хорошим предлогом, чтобы подняться.  
  
Но, поднявшись по лестнице, он замер на месте.  
  
В спальне царил полный бардак. Книжный шкаф завален на бок, - вот почему книга оказалась внизу; остальные книги валялись на полу. Кровать, подушки и простыни — все было изодрано в клочья и лоскуты; меч, ответственный за это, торчал из матраса. Сундук тоже лежал на боку, а хранившиеся в нем костяные амулеты, так же, как и книги, были разбросаны по всей комнате; амулеты тихо гудели.  
Посреди этого побоища обнаружился и сам Дауд. Он сидел, привалившись спиной к кровати, и едва заметно качался туда-сюда, схватившись за голову; его руки все еще дрожали, совсем, как в Башне.   
  
Почувствовав присутствие Корво, Дауд дернулся и поднял голову. Почти все его лицо было скрыто ладонями, но Корво увидел, как он оскалился.  
  
\- Пошел вон!  
  
Корво застыл, как был. Он никогда не видел Дауда в таком состоянии; более того, он был уверен, что никто его таким никогда не видел. Дауд был хладнокровным, расчетливым и безразличным практически ко всему. И вот сейчас он разнес свою спальню, словно в каком-то припадке, и зажался в клубок, словно раненный зверь.  
  
Корво следовало бы уйти. Дауд всем приказал держаться от офиса подальше. Он не хотел, чтобы его видели таким.  
  
Но Корво сделал шаг вперед. Он положил книгу на бок поваленного шкафа, и приблизился к кровати с великой осторожностью, словно подходил к опасному хищнику.  
  
\- Я сказал, - в хриплом, севшем голосе Дауда сквозит предупреждение, - пошел вон!  
  
Корво зашел сбоку и медленно опустился на пол рядом с ним. Они сидели плечом к плечу, и Корво чувствовал, как трясет Дауда.  
  
И хоть он почти всегда негативно относился к прикосновениям, сейчас он удивил сам себя, - неуверенно протянул руку и накрыл ладонь Дауда. Это было рискованно, все равно, что полезть гладить дикого волка. Корво вздрогнул, когда пальцы Дауда сомкнулись на его запястье, удерживая его руку на месте, стиснув ее до боли. Корво не возражал.  
  
Больше Дауд ему не угрожал, просто позволил себе прислониться к Корво, когда понял, что тот никуда не уйдет. И снова сломался, спрятав лицо у него на плече; белая ткань рубашки впитывала чужие слезы. Они просидели так несколько минут или несколько часов, - Корво не считал. Он уткнулся лицом в волосы Дауда и закрыл глаза, словно это как-то могло смягчить сожаление, разрывавшее чужое тело рыданиями.  
  
И Корво решил, - сидя спиной к кровати и чувствуя пальцы Дауда, впивавшиеся в его запястье, - что он бы вернулся назад во времени и убил Джессамину сам, если бы это уберегло его любимого человека от таких терзаний.


End file.
